Between Extreme Matches
by Miss Toughie
Summary: Punk decides to have a conversation with John between their matches at Extreme Rules. Slash, just a tiny one-shot that I thought was kind of cute, rated for language


A/N: So this story is basically nothing like my first, but after finally posting a story on here, I fell in love, quickly becoming addicted, and I just had to get another story out there. I'm not all about drama and sex, I love some humor too, so here's a story with a little of that. I do, however, have another Dom/Sub story trying to work it's way out of my brain, so if that's what you liked about the first story, hopefully you'll also enjoy this next one. Plus, I just can't get enough of the Cena/Punk pairing and this story just came to me after re-watching Extreme Rules.

After diving into the crowd and celebrating his championship win with his friends and family, Punk knew he had to get backstage, he had to get to John. He took off running up the ramp, raising his hands in victory one last time before disappearing behind the curtain and taking off at a dead run to get to the locker room as fast as possible. He had to get to John before he left for his match. He had to be there to support him. Knocking over stage hands and road agents on his way, Punk felt his heart start to pound. Not from the ridiculous pace his feet were currently moving at but because of the fear coursing through his veins for John's well-being.

Barreling through the door, he shoved Jericho out of his way before jumping into John's waiting arms. John simply laughed and squeezed him tightly against his chest, before kissing him lightly on his temple and letting him slide down to stand on his own feet. A few glances were cast their way, but nothing truly negative was felt. Everyone in the back was well aware of their relationship and were accepting of it for the most part. Those that didn't approve smartly kept their mouth shut, after all this was John Cena and CM Punk, the face of the company and the WWE Champion.

"Congrats Champ, I knew you would win." That sentence was meet with the expected snort from Jericho and a rant about how this didn't prove anything. Punk chose to simply ignore the light-bright fairy and focus solely on his man.

"Well thank you Mr. Cena, now let's talk about this match of yours."

"Haven't we talked about my match enough over the last month?" John asked his voice noticeably quieter than before.

Punk leaned against John's locker and decided to lower his own voice for the sake of not letting Lesner, or anybody else for that matter, in on their personal conversation. "Hmm, let me think, are you still going out there and competing in this ridiculous blood bath with someone who is so hopped up on steroids that he doesn't have a sane thought left in that thick skull of his?"

"Yes" John simply stated with a soft sigh.

"Then no, we haven't had this conversation often enough."

"Punk I'll be fine, everything will work out, okay?" Punk could sense how tense John was, and the uneasiness seeping into his words. Looking into John's eyes he could see the worry that John was trying so hard to hide in those blue depths, but after all this time together, Punk knew John better than anyone else and he knew when he was lying. He was just as worried as Punk was about how the match was going to end. Even knowing that, Punk still had to make his feelings on the subject known one last time.

"I still think this is a horrible idea. You shouldn't have to throw yourself under the bus for every has-been that comes crawling back to the WWE when they realize that their career isn't going anywhere. With that being said, you're my man and I'll stand behind you and support you through this all."

A smile broke out over John's face and Punk could swear the room got a little bit brighter. Damn, he really was in love with this man and it was slowly turning him into some love-struck teenager. Rolling his eyes at both his and John's behavior, he leaned in for one last kiss before sending John out to the ring.

"Go kick ass, golden-boy and be quick with it, I want to get back to the hotel room and soak in a tub full of ice and I'm sure after this train wreak your about to go through you will to."

"What, I'm not going to get lucky tonight?"

A snort of disbelief left Punk before he could stop it. "I don't think either of us are going to be in any shape for bedroom fun tonight sexy."

"Hmm, we'll see about that."

"Yeah yeah, just get out there and beat that no talent UFC drop out already."

John left him with one last smile and a quick peck to his lips. Punk watched Cena leave the room with a dreamy smile on his face that he quickly felt disappear when Lesner stepped into his line of view.

"You know I'm going to kick his ass tonight, right?"

"You think so do you? Well just keep thinking that so when John whips you tonight it will be all the more humiliating."

"Fuck you Punk."

"I'm sure you wish you could, but John got there first." Punk's smirk only widened when a look of shock overtook Lesner's face before he practically ran out of the locker room.

Score one for me, Punk thought as he quickly threw some clothes on over his wrestling gear so he could get out to the monitor bay and watch the match. He could shower later when he had John safely back in his arms. Right now he just wanted this match to end as soon as possible.


End file.
